BeyBlade fairytales
by YuriyTalaIvanov
Summary: A collection of fairy tales using beyblade characters. Hope you like.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: A Beauty and the Beast story with BeyBlade characters. Characters may be a bit OOC. KaixTala 

Prolouge

Long ago, there was a very handsome prine. He lived with his evil grandfather, Voltaire. His name was Prince Kai. Prince Kai was bought up to be mean and cruel (how could he not with Voltaire as his grandfather?). Then late one cold and stormy night, an old lady came knocking on the door. She wanted shelter from the storm and in return, she would give him a rose. Prince Kai ordered her to go away. She then changed into a young woman and turned him into a beast. She told him that he would change back if he could learn to love before her rose wilts. And as punishment for raising Kai up to be mean and cruel, she turned Voltaire into a statue. 

Many years later

Many years had passed and Kai had given up hope of turning back to a human being. (poor Kai) In a nearby village, a red head boy was chopping wood (how lame). His name was Tala. Tala lived with his two brothers, Bryan and Spencer. They lived with their evil grandfather, Boris. Boris sent Tala off into the forest to gather firewood. O.o ( Why does he need firewood!) Tala (somehow) got lost and came upon Kai's castle. He went in (i don't know why) and looked around.

ROAR (roar?)

"Who are you and what do you want?" Kai snarled.

"I'm Tala and I just came in here cause I felt like. Who and what are you?" Tala snapped back.

" My name is Kai and I am oviously a beast

"Yea whatever. I got to know Kai."

"Sure."

When Tala came home, Boris screehed " WHERE WERE YOU? YOU IDIOT BOY! WHAT WERE YOU DOING IN THAT STUPID FOREST ANYWAY? AND WHERE ARE THE FIREWOOD!"

"I was talking to a beast." 

"WWWHHHAAATTT!"

Tala then ignored Boris and went up to his room. Boris got curious if there was really a beast and went to look. He found Kai's castle and went in. When he saw no one, Boris grabbed some valuable stuff and ran home. As he ran away, a pair of red ( does Kai have red eyes?) watched him leave. Next day, Tala came to visit him ( don't ask why) and Kai told him that last night, a ugly purpled hair person snuck into the castle and stole some fake gold stuff and then ran away. Tala wondered if it was Boris. After that Kai and Tala quickly became friends. Pretty soon, they fell in love with each other but wouldn't admit it. Boris, Bryan and Spencer kept wondering where Tala was always sneaking off to and thought that he had found himself a girlfriend. So one night at dinner...

"So Tala... when do we get to meet this girlfriend of yours?" Spencer asked.

Tala spat his mouthful of soup at Spencer."WWHHAATT!"

" You heard him. When do we get to meet your girlfriend?" Bryan asked.

" I don't have a girlfriend!" he screamed.

"Then where are you disappering every day?" Boris demanded.

"None of your business." hmp

So the next day, Bryan and Spencer were sent to spy on Tala. When they saw Tala walk into a HUGE castle, they looked at each other, then at the castle. After a LOONNGG time, Tala came back out. Bryan and Spencer ran away and told Boris what they had seen. Then Boris decided to go look for himself the next day and saw the same thing happen. That night at dinner, they tried to get Tala to tell them what he was doing in the castle. Some villagers somehow found out about Kai and decided to kill him before he could "destroy them". When Tala found out, he ran to warn Kai but it was too late. The castle was burning. Tala stared in shock and horror.

"No..Kai...you can't die yet...I...I haven't told you that I love you.." Tala whispered before bursting into tears. ( everyone had left)

"Hey..Why are you crying?" a VERY familiar voice asked.

"Kai?..."

When Tala looked up, he saw the most hottest guy he ever saw. " Who..Who are you? Why do you sound like Kai?"

" Cause i'm Kai."

"Ok...you see, I'm really human but this old lady turned me into a beast blah, blah, blah. He explains it all to Tala. After that they kiss and Kai went back to live with Tala. Kai gave Boris a heart attack O.o by dressing up as the beast and claimed that he had come to " take revenge on Boris " because he stole his stuff. Yea. So Boris dies of a heart attack (yay) and the four of them lived happily ever after (yea right).

THE END

A/N How do you like it? Please review. 


	2. Chapter 2

Summery: A Cinderella story using Beyblade characters. Tala is a girl in this fic. TalaxKai

Once upon a time there was kingdom. The kingdom had a very kind and fair ruler. But the prince however, was not kind. He was mean and cruel. No one could figure out why. Almost everyone in the kingdom did not want the mean prince to rule them. The king felt sorry for his people and went to a seer. She told him that the prince could be cured of his cruelness if he fell in love and that person loved him. Since then, the king and queen was inviting a lot of people to the castle. At first, they invited their friends and family and nobles. The prince found no intrested in any of them so the king and queen threw a ball and invited EVERYONE at EVERY village.

_at a house of rich family  
_

" Hurry up you lazy girl!" screamed a REALLY ugly and REALLY fat woman.

Tala, the girl she was talking to just ignored her and continued sewing ( it was the first thing that popped into my head ) very slowly.

"MOTHER! GUESS WHAT? THE KING AND QUEEN ARE THROWING A BALL TO TRY TO FIND A WIFE FOR THE PRINCE! AND WE ARE INVITED!" a pretty girl screamed.

She was called Ming Ming. She had a sister called Hilary and another sister called Mariah. Tala was their stepsister.

"Really now. That's great. He will definatly pick one of you three." the mom declared.

"No way. My heart is devoted to Tyson." Hilary said.

" I love Rei." Mariah said with a dreamy look.

"Whatever. Then Ming Ming can marry the prince. TALA! Hurry up with our dresses! And make them REALLY nice looking. We are going to the ball...( to Ming Ming) when is the ball held? Tonight at seven ...tonight at seven!"

"Mother, it says here thateveryone in the whole village has to come."

"So?"

"That means that Tala has to go."

"They will never know if she's here or not."

"Oh right! Mother you are very smart!"

_later that night; at six thirty_

"Have a fun time staying home while we are at the ball."

All three of them laughs evily and then leaves.Once they lefted, Tala snorted.

" Those idiots. They are so stupid." she sneered.

Then she took out three beautiful dresses ( she had kept three dresses that she liked) and picked a blue one (think sleeping beauty's dress). Then she went into the bathroom and took a bath using a lot of soap. Then after she dressed, Tala combed her hair and then tied it back into a ponytail on top of her head ( she has long hair). Before she left, Tala picked out some perfume that smelled good and sparyed some on herself. Then she took some money and hired a carriage to drive her to the palace and back for three nights. Then she went to the ball. Kai spotted her and fell in love with her ( love at first sight ). Tala saw Kai and fell in love with him.

" Mother, that girl that just arrived, doesn't she look like Tala?" Hilary asked.

" Don't be ridiculus. Tala is at home probaly weeping her little heart out that she can't come. Besides, Tala has no nice dresses or anything fancy."

"I suppose you're right."

Kai meanwhile had made his way to Tala who was just standing there in the doorway staring at him not noticing that he was standing infront of her.

"Hi."

"Hello?"

"HELLO!"

"Wha- "

"Hi." Kai said again.

"Hi."

"Nice to meet you. What's your name?"

"Nice to meet you too. My name is Tala."

"I'm Kai."

"I know."

_silence_

"So...where do you live?"

" I - "

" There you are Kai, my love." Ming Ming purred as she latched onto Kai's arm while throwing a death glare at Tala.

" Get off of me you stupid girl." Kai snapped wrenching his arm free from her. " And stop bothering me or I'll kill you" _turning back to Tala_ "Sorry about that. Whould you like to dance?"

"Sure."

At eleven thirty, Tala tore herself away from Kai and said that she had to leave.

"You will be back tomorrow?" he asked.

"You bet."

Then she went home, cleaned up and went daydreaming about Kai. Then her family came home and Ming Ming started bragging how Kai was pratically begging to dance with her and fell madly in love with her. Tala just shrugged knowing that was not true. The next night, she wore a red dress with a golden sash and a white bow at her collar. It had long sleeves (white) that had a small golden ribbon tied around the area where her wrist is. She also wore white boots. This time, Tala left her hair down with a little black bow in it. Kai spent most of his time with her. On the day of the last ball, the dress Tala was pink on the top part and white with an orange border on the bottom part. The top had white ruffles and long sleeves (white) with a little part of the pink covering the top of her arms. Around the waist was a design that looked kinda like flower petals. She also wore white boots for this but the dress was short so it showed off her legs. This time, Tala braided her hair. At around ten, the king and queen asked Kai if he liked anybody and he pointed at Tala. A lot of people turned to stare at Tala.

Ming Ming screamed " You can't marry her!

Suddenly, a guard grabbed her and ran away yelling " YOU CAN'T HAVE HER! SHE'S MINE!" O.o

Kai chased after the guard cursing him. He finally caught up to the guard and killed him. Then he returned to to the castle with Tala and they were engaged. Ming Ming, Mariah, Hilary, and the mom were furious and they were even madder when they learned that the soon to be princess was Tala. One month later they got married and just like the seer said, Kai stopped being mean and cruel. He just didn't show his emotions muchandalthough hewasn't as kind as his father,he was a good ruler.

THE END

* * *

A/N What do you think? Hope my descriptions were good. Please review. 


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: A Little Red Riding Hood Story

Once upon a time, there was a old man that lived in the woods. His name was Voltaire. Voltaire was a very mean and cruel person but his daughter loved him anyway. She had a son called Kai. Kai hated Voltaire. One day, his mother told Kai to take a basket of goodies to Voltaire. Kai didn't want to but he went anyway because he loved his mother. As he was walking to Voltaire's house, a wolf blocked his path. It was called Tala. Tala had smelled the goodies and wanted to eat them. But Kai wouldn't let him eat it because them, his mother would be upset that Voltaire never got the goodies.  
So Tala ran to Voltaire's house.

_knock, knock_

" GO AWAY!"

_mimicing Kai's voice_ " I have some goodies for you, grandfather."

"Well them come in and give them to me."

So Tala went in.

" You're not Kai! You're a wolf!"

Then Tala killed Voltaire and got in Voltaire's bed (after he changed the sheets).

After a while, Kai arrived.

_knock,knock_

"Whose's there?"

"I got some stuff for you, grandfather."

"Come in."

So Kai went in and saw Tala.

"You're not my grandfather. You're that wolf that I met earlier. What did you do to Volatire?"

"I killed him. Now gimme those goodies."

"Hmmm. Ok. Here."

So Tala ate the goodies and Kai went back home. For some reason, Kai never told his mother that Voltaire was dead. So whenever she gave him a basket of goodies to take to Voltaire, he would take them to Tala, who had taken over Voltaire's house and they would eat them together. Preety soon, they became friends and Tala fell in lve with Kai. He decided to tell Kai the next time he visited. When Kai came to visit again, after they ate the goodies, Tala told Kai that he loves him. Kai stared at him.And stared, and stared.

"Well, do you like me or not?"

"Hello?"

"KAI!"

Tala got a annoyed look.

" You...love...me..."

"That's what I said. So do you like me or not?"

"... I..uh.. gotta go. Bye."

Kai ran away from Tala's house till he was out of sight. Then he slowed down to think. The next morning, Kai realised that he alos love Tala, and told Tala that he loved him. Suddenly, Tala was surround by this bright light and then he turned human. Kai stared speechless. I won't explain how Tala looks like cause you know how he looks like. Then Tala explained to Kai that a sorcerer turned him into a wolf by accident and the only way to change back was if he fell in love with someone and that someone fell in love with him. Kai was overjoyed and he took Tala back to his house and after telling everything to Kai's mom, they lived happily ever after in Tala's house. They visited Kai's mother once in a while though.

The End

* * *

A/N Well, what did you think of this? Please review. And i want to thank catseyes77 for the idea. 


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: A beyblade goldilocks fanfic.

Once upon a time, there was a boy that got lost in the woods. He was called Diachi. Diachi came upon a cottage in the woods and went in. He was starving and saw a table wtih some porridge in it. He ran over to it and tired one.

"TOO HOT!"

He tried another.

"Yum."

He finished it.

" "EWWWW! This one has mustard on it! And this is just an empty bowl. I wonder what's in the other rooms."

Diachi ran off into the next room. There were three chairs. He tried one.

"Too big."

He tried another.

"This chair is too soft."

He tried the last one.

" I like this chair. I wonder what's upstairs."

Diachi ran upstairs and saw three rooms. He tried the first one. It was locked . The second room was the bathroom. The third room had three beds in it. One of the beds was weird looking ( he never saw an american bed before ) and there was a futon lying on the floor but it was really messy. So Diachi took the futon that was folded next to the wall and went to sleep in it. After a while, the people whoo lived in the house came back.

"Someone ate my porridge!", one of them yelled. He was called Rei.

"I didn't eat it!" someone else, called Tyson said.

Then they went upstairs. Another person, Kai went into the locked room. Rei, Tyson and Max went in to their bedroom.

"Hey, their's someonesleeping in your bed Rei!" Max exclaimed.

Diachi woke up from all the noise. Tyson demanded to know what he was doing here and Diachi explained that he got lost in the woods, found the cottage and went in becasue he was hungry and tired. Then he asked if he could stay with them because Diachi was a orphan and he didn't like the orphange. Kai didn't care as long as Diachi diddn't bother him or give him any trouble and the otheres were glad to let him stay. So Diachi lived happily ever after in the cottage with his new friends and no one in the town ever found out what happened to him.

THE END

* * *

A/N REALLY sorry that I haven't updated in a long time. i've been really busy and had no time. Please review. 


	5. Chapter 5

Summary: The Emporer's new clothes. Guess who's the emporer?

Once upon a time, there was a emporer. He was called Kai. One day, two men came and told him that they could make a frabric that only those who have great Beyblading skills can see. Kai told them to go away.

"But your magesty, with the cloth, you will be able to tell who has great beyblading skills in your kingdom."

" I said, NO! Now go away!"

"But-"

"Guards! Throw them out!"

The two men got thrown out and went to other kingdoms. But after a while, Kai got curious if what they said were true so he ordered them to make him a scarf out of the cloth. IF they could really make the frabric, then he will pay them . If not... While the scarf was being made, Kai got impatiant and sent a servant to see if it was almost done. That person couldn't see anything but he told Kai that it was really white and smooth and should be done soon. When it was done, Kai ordered them to bring it to him.

" Well, where is it?"

"Right here, sire. Surely you can seee it?"

"I don't see anything."

"Then you must not be as good a beyblader as we all thought you were."

Kai was furious and killed them.

THE END

* * *

A/NIt doesn't really goes how the story is but oh well. please review.


	6. Chapter 6

The Three Wishes

* * *

Late one afternoon, Mrs. Kuzenetsov was eating lunch when her son, Bryan, burst in sneering at someone behind him. Although he was only six, Bryan was a bully. He had lilac hair (that he insisted was purple), and gray eyes. He also had sharper canines then other people and was taller then most kids his age. Byran was a very troublesome kid. She sometimes wondered if that was because he wanted a father like other kids he knew. Everyday, someone would knock on their door with their black and blue son, or their daughter's mangled doll. Everyone hated Bryan and Bryan hated everyone.

After lunch, Mrs. Kuzenetsov was cleaning the attic when she found this weird looking, dusty, old bottle. Curious what it was, she opened it. Suddenly, this small fairy flew out.

"Oh! Thank you!" cried the fairy. "An evil magician trapped me in there a thousand years ago! I thought I would be trapped in there forever! As a reward, here, take this ring. As long as you have it on, any three wishes you say will come true. After you make your three wishes, the ring to come back to me. But I advise you say your wishes carefully, say exactly what you want. Again, I thank you very much. Farewell now." (this fairy talks fast...)

With that, the tiny fairy disappeared in a flash of light. Mrs. Kuzenetsov stared at the ring in shock before slowly slipping it on her finger. Then she noticed it was getting late and bustled down to make dinner. When dinner was ready, Bryan, as usual, was not here and had probably left to torture some innocent person. She was pondering the odd event that happened in the attic, when there was a furious pounding at the door. Mrs. Kuzenetsov got up and opened the door. To her surprise, a police officer was standing there holding Bryan in front of him. The most shocking thing however was that Bryan was handcuffed.

"Hello. I'm Officer Howell. I ... "

"Officer! What happened! Why is my son in handcuffs!"

"Ma'am, are you aware that your son sells illegal drugs?"

"WHAT!"

Mrs. Kuzenetsov stared at Bryan.

"How...but...he's only six!" 1

When the police only shrugged, she turned to Bryan desperately.

"Bryan, were you really selling drugs?"

Bryan smirks. "Yea. So what? It's a great way of earning money."

Mrs. Kuzenetsov gasped and fainted. When she woke up later on, she found out that the police decided to let Bryan off this time, but if he ever did it again, he would be in big trouble. She breathed a sigh of relief and hugged Bryan, who growled at her. Then she got angry.

"BRYAN! HOW COULD YOU! WHAT IN THE WORLD POSESSED YOU TO BUY AND SELL DRUGS! WHERE DID YOU EVEN GET THEM FROM IN FIRST PLACE!"

"I don't have to tell you anything woman."

"BRYAN KUZENETSOV! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH TROUBLE YOU ARE IN! DO YOU EVEN KNOW HOW MUCH TROUBLE YOU CAUSE US! YOU ARE SO INFURIATING THAT, SOETIMES, I WISH YOU WERE DEAD!"

As soon as the words left her mouth, the ring glowed and and there was a flash of light. When everything cleared, Bryan was laying on the floor dead. Mrs. Kuzenetsov gasped and fainted again. When she came to, the police was in the room.

"What...what happened?"

"That's what I would like to ask you Ma'am. According to your neighbor here, she saw a bright flash of light coming from your house that near blinded her and when she opened the door, she saw you faint and immediately called 911. So can you tell me what happened?"

"I...I don't know..."

After the police left, Mrs. Kuzenetsov started crying again.

"I...I wish Bryan was alive again, even if he turns out to be a zombie."

Once again, her ring glowed and there was another flash of light. When everything cleared this time, she saw a weird zombie Bryan. He was a ghostly pale gray color with glowing red eyes, very sharp fangs and claws and he was wearing old dirty torn up clothes. Zombie Bryan also gave off a putrid smell that made her gag. Mrs. Kuzenetsov stared petrified at zombie Bryan wondering how in the world that could be Bryan. Then it hit her. When she said, 'I wish Bryan was alive again, even if he turns out to be a zombie', the ring must have thought that she wanted him to be brought back to life as a zombie.

"NO! I DON'T WANT MY SON TO BE A ZOMBIE! CHANGE HIM BACK! Wait, um, I wish that my son never died and that he's not a zombie anymore!"

For the third time, bright light flashed and when it all cleared, an angry and grumpy looking Bryan was there glaring at his mom.

"What in the world are you doing, lying on the floor and wailing some nonsense about me being dead? Do I look dead to you!"

"BRYAN! YOU'RE BACK TO NORMAL!"

"Back to normal? What are you babbling about? Have you finallygone crazy?"

After that Mrs. Kuzenetsov burst into tears again. Bryan storted and stomp off.

* * *

A/N lol. this was actually my english homework where i had to write a story about an elderly couple gets three wishes and the first two are bad wishes and the last wish fixs everything that went wrong. so, read and please review! 

1 Bryan is one strange six year old. wonder how he got the people that bought his stuff to actually pay him and not just take all of the drugs.


End file.
